Colours
by ht4eva
Summary: Really stupid. I just see everything as a colour, and I figured I'd write something about it. The colours of each characters personality.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is really stupid, but then, so is my twisted brain. The colours of every characters personality!

Artemis

The colour of clouds

After a sunset.

Purple.

Cool indigo.

Shot with silver arrows.

Metallic.

Edgy. Aware.

Tinged with coldest blue.

Holly

Red hazel.

Stripes of turquoise.

Swirling.

Always moving.

Shifting emotions.

Tears.

Laughter.

Confusion.

Unspoken pain.

A kaleidoscope.

Courage.

Trouble

Golden brown.

The colour of sunlight

Striking polished wood.

Safe.

Steadfast.

A shelter.

A tree in violent storm.

Kind.

Julius

Navy blue.

Bright red.

Lightest pink.

A pattern of octagons.

Moving in procession.

What lies under the mask

Of cutting words,

And ferocious anger?

A tear drop,

Lightest pink.

Okay, that's all for now. I know it sucks, but I'm really tired, so forgive me!

~Eva


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I got some positive responses, so here's chapter two! Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! You made my life a little bit brighter!

~Eva

Angeline.

Coral pink

frail

yet filled with light.

With a stronger backdrop

of warm mahogany.

Porcelain doll.

Sheltered.

Placed out of harm

on a high shelf

Little china doll

What happens when you shatter?

Foaly.

Light blue,

Covered by tempered steel.

A light,

Longing to shine.

Shine!

Light up the darkness.

Before it can engulf you.

Opal.

A precious gem.

Once so bright a red.

Now darkened.

Distorted.

A broken glass.

Irreparable.

Were you always that way, Opal?

Stained so dark?

Blood red.

Bloodstains.

They never wash out.

Herald of death.

Dwindle.

Fade.

Okay. That's all I can think of right now. Sorry! I'll try to write more later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter three. Never expected to write more then one chapter! Anyway, if you want me to put a certain character in, just ask! Oh! Forgot to do disclaimers for the other two chapters! Well, I'm not Eoin Colfer, and I don't own any of these characters. If I did, The Time Paradox would NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!!!!!! We clear?! The colours, however, are mine! :)

~Eva

Butler.

Warm brown

Woodland green,

Muted colours.

Swirling on the edge of conscience.

Silent strength.

Darkened by pain

By the ugliness of the world.

Yet through the flame

Remaining true.

Steady.

Swayed..

But never broken.

Mulch.

Warm red.

Rich earthy brown.

Alive and solid.

Hardy. Durable.

The solid earth

beneath bare feet.

The steady surf

That carries the forsaken

To the shore.

Something to rely on.

The soothing darkness

After blinding light.

Okay! Got to go! My mum is kicking me off! Sorry it's so short! I'll write more later!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! :'( I hardly got ANY reviews! Oh well! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read! Chapter 4! :D

Disclaimer: What do ya THINK?! If I owned AF, TTP would NEVER EVER EVER HAVE HAPPENED IN A BILLION, GAZILLION, BIGNUMBERTHATIDON'TKNOWTHENAMEOF, YEARS!!!!!!! x-(

Briar.

Warm, deep brown,

Disfigured,

Unrecognisable.

Twisted, mud brown.

Rotten, festering.

So proud,

Ambitious.

Don't you know?

Pride comes before the fall.

A long fall.

Into a bottomless pit.

Ambition?

You dug your grave with it.

You should have stopped.

Taken a moment,

To look in the mirror.

Before that became too painful.

You thought too long.

Too hard.

You should have stopped.

And let the wind blow

A cooling breeze.

Upon your bloodshot eyes.

Too late.

You should have stopped.

Minerva.

Crimson red.

Covered in a cloak

Of pain.

Fear.

Locked in a tower.

Only in your mind.

A star,

Hiding.

In the darkness

Of space and time.

Longing to be seen.

But afraid to be hurt again.

Willing to do anything

For a little love.

Admiration.

Respect.

Friendless and alone.

Blind to those who care.

Screaming in the night.

Screaming your own name.

Revelling in the echo.

Wishing and hoping.

Plotting your unveiling.

Don't you understand?

The only thing

Holding you in the dark

Is yourself.

Don't rush.

Sleep on it.

Remember, when they see you,

You can't take it back.

Scrutinized

Under your own microscope.

Don't rush.

Sleep on it.

Decide in the morning.

A/N: I know I only did two people, but those were long! Please review! And if you want me to do a character, you've got to tell me! Because otherwise, I might forget! 0.0 **Gasp!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? Tell me so in your reviews! Even if you haven't got an account, that's no excuse! I take anonymous reviews! So just click on that big green and grey button, and give me some people to write about! Only one person today! Sowwy! :) I need characters! Tell me who you want to see! Thanks! :)

~Eva

(BTW, Billy = Billy Kong.)

Disclaimer: If you still think I'm Eoin Colfer, you're beyond my help.

Billy.

Light green.

Splashed with rotten yellow.

Darkened by anger.

Hatred.

Heart filled with bitterness.

Adorned in stolen colours.

Your exterior a rainbow.

Drowning on the inside.

Your mind twisted and soiled.

Revelling in the pain of others.

A sponge.

Squeezed.

You let flow all the cruelty

Done upon you.

Stop!

Hurting other people

Won't make it better.

It will destroy you.

Consume you.

It wasn't true.

Why do you dwell on it?

Because you aren't there.

Not the little boy,

Cowering in the dark.

Hiding from demons.

You are only the product

Of fear and revenge.

Lied to.

Forsaken.

Beyond saving.

Beyond love.


End file.
